The BruiseLike Couple
by Foxpilot
Summary: A king well-known for his hate and jealousy must woo his desired loves. That's right, "loves," plural. Read to find out. For Pikana's "Unusual Pairing Contest."
1. A Love Like no Other

"**Hello everyone. This is a story for Pikana's "Unusual Pairing Contest." I personally think that the pairings in this story are odd couples. You will see what I'm talking about as the story moves on.**

"**So today, I have Jigglypuff to say the disclaimer this time. Jiggly, if you please?"**

**Jigglypuff steps into the camera. "'Foxpilot does not own any Super Smash Bros. licensing. If he did, he'd get paid for the junk he writes. Or at least be allowed to put in some other characters.' How's that?"**

"**Very good. Now, since thee are not going to be too many memes in here…DO A BARREL ROLL!!" Foxpilot kicks Jigglypuff out of the studio in such a way that she essentially "barrel rolls" out through the ceiling. A loud **_**whumf**_** is soon heard. "Don't worry peoples; she landed on a precisely placed air mattress. So, without further ado or threats of lawsuits…Let it…Begin!"**

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

_Your eyes seem to pierce my soul, their very essence embracing me._

_Your skin reminds me of clear, pure water, such a rare commodity where I'm from_

_That I've learned to treasure it unendingly._

_The petals of your flowers are soft and tender, and I am soothed by your joyous hum._

_For so long I've wanted to express my feelings for you._

_It is only as I write this crap that I realize you can't read!_

"Graah!" The paper that had been so lovingly written on was crumpled and thrown clear across the room into a corner with an overflowing wastebasket. It wedged itself between the two walls of the corner and the large tower of crumpled sheaves before the pile collapsed; the already littered floor was immediately covered in more paper than one might think the writer owned.

The Dark Lord, Ganondorf, bashed his jeweled head on the desk in his room. He continued until he thought he would lose consciousness. Then he slammed his head on the desk once more, forcing himself into the darkness.

The villain awoke to a door slamming open. Groggily, Ganon groaned and truned around, noting a floating hand that refused to stop twitching. The left-handed semi-deity spoke in a crazed tone.

"HEllo fluFFY BUNNy man. U HAZ missded ur MatCH and BRO is MAAAAAAAADDD! He DEmandz ExPLAnashun and sent me 2 colLECTz it!

Ganon was not happy at the moment. He had a major headache from his little "episode," was depressed that he couldn't seem to express his feelings towards the creature of his affections, and now a giant glove was telling him he was in trouble in a very annoying fashion. Furthermore, he had missed a chance to let out some stress; his match was against Peach, one of the lightest Smashers to inhabit the halls of the Smash Mansion.

Ganondorf sighed and grumbled, "Fine, go tell that stupid brother of yours that I'm on my way."

"YAYZZ! I GO tell BROTHer and he GIve me PIE! C u L8ter FLuffY BunNY Man!" With that, the demented appendage zipped out of Ganon's doorway. As the Dark Thief of Hyrule strode out of his room, he noticed that the door's top hinge had been ripped out of the wall. Ganondorf growled and started towards Master Hand's office.

As he walked, Ganon reflected on what his roommate had told him about his secret crush. Lots of water, plenty of care and kindness, loyalty and praise, and an honest disposition were all necessary. But most importantly, as long as the flower was open…

Ganondorf shook his head to clear his thoughts as he approached Master Hand's office. He knew he would be in a lot of trouble. The last time a Smasher was late for a match they didn't make it back into the tournament. The last four times, actually. Then again, they each had a bad habit of being late. If anything besides dark, Ganon was punctual. Maybe he'd just have to clean the toilets. Namely Wolf's toilet. Wario's toilet was gross, but whenever someone had to clean Wolf's "throne," videos and pictures appeared on the internet. It didn't help that Master Hand required the victim to wear a tight cleaning suit frilly apron on the front.

Ganon shook his head again and knocked on the door. A powerful voice boomed from the inside. "Come in."

The king of evil opened the door and steeled himself to explain to the Hand of Creation why he missed his match. As soon as he entered the room, Ganon could feel that he was doomed to face a trial that Link would have shuddered at.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

Ganondorf grumbled as he worked. Thanks to his long, spotless attendance record, Master Hand had been lenient. But the task was still something that the wizard would not live down for a long time. He was forced to wash all of the plates, cups, pots, and pans in the kitchen until each reflected his miserable visage. The great Ganondorf, lord of the Gerudos was reduced to the status of a household appliance. What was worse, Master Hand had assigned _him_ to make sure the job was done right.

"Are you done yet? I don't plan on spending my afternoon watching you clean up my mess." At least there weren't any cameras in those vicious paws. Wolf O'Donnell, the leader of the Star Wolf team was notorious for enjoying the embarrassment of his fellow Smashers. Ganondorf knew that if Master Hand had not strictly forbidden it, the large grey animal would be snapping pictures or recording the event to be shown to everyone else. And Ganon knew they would laugh. They had laughed at Bowser when he had done the same thing a month-and-a-half ago.

Ganon looked at the stack of plates to his left. They had been recently added by Wolf just as Ganon had finished the last of the plates left to him by Master Hand. One thing about being a big, wildly moving wolf was that fighting with such feral ferocity tended to work up an appetite. Furthermore, wolf had used one plate for each of his courses just to prolong the Dark Lord's torture.

Ganon only responded with a growl as he picked up the next plate. This one had held some sort of meat slathered with giblet gravy. Ganon's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the shape that the gravy had formed. It looked just like…

Ganondorf shook off the coincidence as he rinsed the plate in the sink before setting to the porcelain with the soapy scrubber.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

The Smashers were gathered around the large bulletin board in the den. The week's fights had been posted and each warrior was eager to find out who their opponents were. Some wanted to defend their titles while others wished to avenge previous defeats. Most Smashers was vying for a place in the crowd where the list was visible. Ganondorf, however, was standing in the back along with some of the other taller Smashers, reading the list above the heads of the chaotic mass.

"Alright, my Peach match was rescheduled to tomorrow, Tuesday has me against Fox, Wednesday puts me in a four-sided battle against Ike, Kirby, and Luigi; Thursday…" Ganon blinked. Thursday had him against his roommate. Instantly, the words of the creature came back to the Dark Lord: "an open flower means that it's female." Ganon stared down at his roommate, who had managed to work his way to the front of the crowd. The shorter Smasher seemed to be quivering with fear, possibly because he had noticed his Thursday match.

It was then that Ganon knew he would have to act on his desires as he had done so often in Hyrule. He would capture his love and cultivate its spirit until that creature was his and his alone. All that was left to do was plan how to best capture the creature…

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

"3…2…1…GO!" The announcer had officially started Ganondorf's match. The past few days had been long and difficult. He had nearly lost to Peach, only saved at the last minute by a smart bomb that had been considered a dud earlier in the match. That was a lucky break. The match with Fox had been horrible, as was expected. The four-person bout had gone only so-so, as Ganon had come in second behind Luigi.

Now, here on the newer Yoshi's Island stage, Ganondorf faced his roommate, who was quivering at the sight of the tall Gerudo. Ganon put on his best evil sneer to intimidate the short fighter. Ganon would have to be very careful in this match in order to get what he wanted. He looked down at the being and rolled his name around in his mouth before spitting it out with a venomous threat.

"Olimar…today, I will show you my best side. And you will not enjoy it at all." The short captain squeaked in terror as Ganon lunged at the spaceman. Secretly, Ganon was glad that his opponent's Pikmin repertoire did not include a specimen that he longed for. He wanted to wait until the end of the two-stock match so that he could keep his dearest one out of harm.

Ganon rammed Olimar with his shoulder before his opponent could pull anymore Pikmin. Once Olimar landed, he responded by throwing a red Pikmin at the Dark Lord. Ganondorf dodged and responded with a powerful front kick. The audience yelled "SPARTAAAAA" at this action. Both Ganon and Olimar grimaced. That joke was getting rather old.

Olimar jumped into the air and threw a yellow Pikmin at Ganondorf. This time, the creature hit, causing Ganon to take damage constantly. As Hyrule's bane struggled to get the little devil off, Olimar jumped again and inverted, drilling into Ganondorf and knocking the wizard away. At this point, the Pikmin had expired and left the battlefield. Recovering, Ganondorf shoulder-barged Olimar again, running through one of his remaining Pikmin in the process.

Olimar, down to one Pikmin, realized he was in trouble. He ran towards the other side of the stage to pull moe of his friends out of the ground. Ganondorf didn't let him. Dashing forward, Ganon barely managed to grab the short creature-tamer in a Flame Choke. When Olimar rolled away from Ganondorf, the Gerudo King rushed forward with a Wizard's Foot and caught the weakening spaceman off guard.

With only one red Pikmin at his side and Ganondorf's constant pressure, Olimar was in danger. Olimar did the only thing he could think to do; he threw the red Pikmin into Ganondorf as a Smash Attack. Ganon was knocked back slightly, but due to his immense weight the distance he went was minimal.

Ganon began to grow angry. His plan to take his beloved was taking too long. He was quickly losing patience with Olimar, who had just pulled up five Pikmin that he had no love for. It was time to force a change.

Dashing forward recklessly and catching Olimar off guard, Ganondorf grabbed the short merchant-captain and threw him off the edge. As Olimar jumped to recover his footing, Ganondorf lunged forward with a Flame Choke and grabbed him in the air. Using his move as a double-edged killer, Ganondorf dropped like a stone, taking his opponent with him.

The two warriors respawned at the top of the stage. Ganondorf waited as Olimar dropped down and pulled up a full complement of six Pikmin. That was when the problem presented itself.

There were two of them. There were two of the little creatures who Ganon had so desired. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind that there were more than one. How blind he'd been! This ruined the plan completely.

…Or did it? As a Gerudo, Ganondorf was used to being surrounded by women. He was the only male for the past hundred years and would be the only one for the next fifty-odd years, as was the pattern of his tribe. Ganon realized that he could love more than one of the creatures which had garnered his affections. Filled with new resolution, the dark thief charged at his foe.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

Olimar was confused for a moment. Normally, the impulsive Ganondorf would be the first on the stage after a multiple-person death. Here, he was biding his time. His bewilderment turned to the ever-familiar ring of fear as his roommate suddenly charged at him. Olimar just had enough time to put up his shield to block Ganon's charge.

If Olimar was expecting a powerful blow, he was joyously mistaken. Ganondorf rushed straight past the smaller man and kept running. As Olimar performed a reflexive dodge to avoid a possible attack from the rear, he noticed that the two blue Pikmin he had just pulled from the stage had disappeared. Furthermore, Ganondorf was nowhere to be seen. Olimar's thoughts became muddled as fear, adrenaline, and shock mixed inside of his ovular head. He was about to try another dodge when he heard the distinctive crashing sound of someone falling out of bounds. This was followed by the announcer's shout, "Game!"

As Olimar warped back to the starting point of all battles, he looked around for his roommate to ask what was wrong. Perhaps Ganondorf had finally snapped and was going through some sort of mental breakdown? Or had the King of Evil simply gotten bored? Olimar's questions reverberated around the room in the form of other Smashers' voices. But the mysterious Gerudo had made an equally perplexing escape.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

"There, there, now, I won't hurt you," Ganon cooed, trying to sooth the fear-filled blue plant creatures in his arms. His theory had miraculously worked: holding the Pikmin above his head as he jumped off stage towards the bottom boundary had allowed him to lose while keeping hold on his precious blue Pikmin.

The plant-men were clearly frightened and Ganondorf knew he had to make them comfortable around him in order to gain their trust; trust that would mean more than Hyrule ever would. Ganondorf reviewed what Olimar had told him about caring for the Pikmin. Plenty of water and sun, kindness, caring, praising their efforts, and loyalty to their feelings were all needed to gain and keep a Pikmin's trust. Ganondorf knew he had a lot of work ahead of them.

As he watched his stolen charges, Ganon noticed how the two seemed to take comfort from each other's company. It was then that he came up with a plan. Olimar kept twenty of each type of Pikmin on the grounds of the Mansion at all times. When one fell in battle, he would take a quick trip to the Pikmin Planet to find more of that specific type. But…if the Pikmin weren't dead, Olimar wasn't allowed to take more.

At that point, the Dark Lord Ganondorf vowed to take all twenty of Olimar's blue Pikmin. When he was done, he would be surrounded by his loves. And once they were all in full bloom, the awkward feeling would go away as he would then be surrounded by twenty females. Twenty beautiful, astounding females, each of which made him more joyful than he had been in the years since before he had learned that he held the Triforce of Power. He would protect them, nourish them, and care for them all with a loving heart and in return they would all be his forever.

Another thought occurred to the Dark Lord. Where would he put all of the Pikmin he had "collected?" It had to be bright, moist, safe, and above all, secret. As he thought, Ganondorf's face twisted into a grin that could easily be mistaken for evil. He knew just the place.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

"**Well, that was entertaining. Action, embarrassment, a little humor, and the ever necessary romance are all present here. Bu the best part is, the story isn't over. There will be at least one more chapter. Yes, I have plans. MWAHAHAHAHAHA *hackhack-cough-cough-cough*…ow…**

"**Next time, the intrigue deepens as I introduce the second odd couple in the story. It will probably be to only other chapter, but I'm not sure…actually, yeah. This is to be a twoshot.**

"**Also, keep your eyes open for the next chapter of "Blue Sun," which will be out once I finish it. The next chapter of that will have the most action so far.**

"**Keep it safe but insane people. Ciao chow.**


	2. If you Love Them, Prove it!

**"Ah, I'm pleased that you people like this story so much! It makes me happy, and when I'm happy, I'm happy. So there.**

**"Here, we have the next chapter of this story. But first, thanks to Hawktakesflight, Kami of the Silver Flame, and RockyRoadSmith for their support. Also, thanks to Kami for pointing out that I didn't upload the right chapter. I have to do better with that XP.  
**

**"Anyway, today, we have several surprises in store. Let's see how many of them you guessed! But first, the disclaimer. Today, I have…um…you!" Foxpilot points at a random person in the audience. "Yes, you! You get to say it today! Come on up!"**

**As the person in question enters the lights of the stage, the figure is revealed to be Porky from Mother 3. "Do I get paid for this?"**

**"No, you get to live. Otherwise, you get to do a barrel roll into a brick wall. If I had known it was you, I would have chosen someone better. But you are an annoying, bossy, boss kid with a giant mechanical spider that blows up and sucks miserably. So do the disclaimer and I shall let you go."**

**"Is that supposed to scare me? I'm Porky, lord of New Pork—hey! Stop poking me!"**

**"Hehehe…this is fun…huh? Oh, right. Say it already or I poke you more."**

**"Fine. Foxpilot does not own Smash Bros. Is that all?"  
"Yes, now go away, kid. You bother me." Porky kicks Foxpilot in the shin, earning him a large fireball to the face. Foxpilot's hand is glowing. "Yeah, that's right, I'm pyrokinetic. See my profile for more details. This is getting long. Let it…Begin!"**

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

Ganondorf smile brightly to himself, which was not a pretty sight. The King of Evil had been productive over the last few months. Each time he had Brawled against Olimar, he had kept a lookout for the little blue creatures that held his desire and love. There were a few close calls, like that one time he had been in a four-way battle with Sonic and Captain Falcon as the other opponents. Ganon had feared for the little blue creature so loyally following Olimar, considering the fiasco that Falcon had caused when he had first encountered Pikmin. But by concentrating his attacks on Captain Falcon, the Dark Thief had managed to keep the boisterous pilot away from Olimar. Eventually, he had KO'd the racer and had ben able to grab a one of the blue beauties by the end of the match. He didn't care that he was losing standing; all that mattered was his dearest companions.

As it was, Ganondorf was on his way to "The Sanctuary," as he called it. Here, the Pikmin he had captured were safe, but well cared for. They had water, air, sun, and things to play with. Ganon even provided busy work for the creatures to keep some semblance of normalcy. The best part was that the little creatures were safe from discovery. Furthermore, almost all of them had bloomed in the beautiful spring weather.

The darkness-filled lover arrived at his destination. Here, nineteen Pikmin had been gathered, seventeen of which were in full bloom. In Ganon's left hand, another Pikmin—the final one—trembled violently. Ganon knew that the kind creature would come to respect him as no Hylian had done. After countless hours of careful protection and nurturing, most of the other blue Pikmin had come to accept him as their master.

Ganon gently placed the Pikmin in his palm in the pen of creatures. The smaller being was quickly accepted by its friends. They seemed to converse with each other, the group aiding the one in its fear. Ganon smiled. Here were twenty of the finest creatures to ever roam the Smash world—nay, the galaxy—nay again, the universe! Ganondorf felt an emotion that he had been denied for so long due to his constant failures at taking over Hyrule: pride.

Ganondorf carefully stepped into the pen. In his right hand was a canvas sack. He roamed the large area of the pen—he had wanted to provide as much space as possible for his beloveds—and planted items in the ground. It was time to allow his loves to exercise.

"Alright, my dears, gather round! I've found some items that I want you to dig up!" The Pikmin immediately swarmed the Gerudo King. Their passion for helping may have seemed naïve, but to Ganon, the expression of their friendship and trust was both adorable and comforting. He was finally getting the love that he had always wanted.

Downwind a ways, a hunter crouched, watching the group exercises. The creature's eye flashed with jealousy. That jackass had taken this creature's idea! Now that blasted Gerudo had all of the Pikmin to himself. The creature growled softly, planning out how to get the creatures it so desired out of the possession of the greatest thief in Hyrule. Frustrated, the shadow turned around and slunk back to the Smash Mansion.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

_Kthank! Kthank!_ "There, that should do it." Olimar tried to wipe the sweat off of his brow, only to remember that there was a large glass dome in the way. The diminutive pilot had been travelling the Mansion posting signs and asking people about his missing Pikmin. So far, nobody had been of much help. Link had suggested that Ganondorf had been stealing them, but that was impossible; where would the Dark Thief put the creatures? Olimar put the Hylian's suggestion down to his long-time rivalry with the Gerudo.

And yet…the Pikmin had started disappearing after that one match a few months ago…Maybe Link had a point.

Olimar shook the thoughts off. Ganondorf had no reason to steal the Pikmin, and even if he did, there was no place in the Mansion to hide them. Besides, it was only the blue ones that went missing. Ganon was well-known for liking red; he claimed the fiery color reminded him of the blood of his enemies, or something like that.

A sound like chains rattling brought Olimar to reality. Turning around, the explorer saw Wolf striding by. The lupine had jumped over Olimar's Pikmin trail, which resulted in the mysterious chain sound. Nobody could figure out why it was there, and by now everyone had accepted it.

Olimar realized he hadn't asked Wolf if he had seen the missing creatures. And with Wolf's demeanor and feral look, nobody could blame the timid Smasher. Summoning up as much courage as possible, Olimar took a deep breath and burst out, "Wolf, have you seen my blue Pikmin around?" The captain's fear made the words run together, but Wolf seemed to have understood anyway. Must have been those powerful ears.

The menacing pilot stopped in his tracks and whirled around to face Olimar. The imposing grey anthropomorphic fighter whirled around and growled angrily. "I haven't seen your pathetic friends. Just give it up, loser!" Wolf then stalked off, leaving Olimar to shiver in fear.

A thought pierced through Olimar's alarm: 'Did Wolf seem a little defensive?'

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

Ganondorf swaggered through the halls, humming a merry tune. The Gerudo's unusual countenance brought forth two different reactions: confusion and fear. Confusion was present because the King of Evil was almost never this happy. This lead to fear; when Ganon was happy, someone else was suffering. As the Smashers in the hall backed off, they couldn't help but wonder who the Dark Lord of Hyrule had killed this time.

As the Dark Thief approached the kitchen, he closed his eyes and let his memory guide him. In his internal vision, he imagined how soon, very soon, all of the Pikmin would be in full bloom. Then he would be surrounded by joy forever. He would hand in his resignation to Master Hand and take the beautiful creatures he had claimed as his own back home to the Gerudo Desert. Oh, how jealous the other Gerudos would be that he had chosen such small, lovely creatures over them!

But wait…his tribe had been eliminated many years ago, either killed or banished to the Twilight Realm. And the desert was no place for such fragile creatures as Pikmin. Very well, Ganon would find a better place to live, one which could appreciate the beauty of the wonderful creatures he had found.

In his reverie, Ganon didn't notice he had tripped over Jigglypuff until his nose hit the floor. The pain brought his back to the present, embarrassing as it was. The Dark Lord looked around and noticed the pink balloon Pokémon standing there, paralyzed with fear. It was clear it was waiting for the punishment Ganondorf was sure to dish out. As the Gerudo raised his hand, Jigglypuff closed its eyes and cowered, knowing that doom was at hand for not noticing the King's approach.

What happened next almost caused the poor creature to faint. Instead of a magically-enhanced fist to the face, the creature felt a gentle rubbing on the top of its head. Instead of a coarse yelling filled with rage, the rough voice of Ganondorf held concern. "Oh, I'm sorry Jigglypuff. I mustn't have been watching where I was going. That's why you have to watch where you step; so people like me don't trip over you. Are you okay?" That last part was too much for Jigglypuff. The Pokémon keeled over in shock, hitting the floor that was not so far away.

Ganondorf looked down at the balloon-like creature with concern. Had he just caused it to lose consciousness? Immediately, the King of Evil picked up the stricken creature with care and carried it off towards the infirmary, not even noticing the stares of everyone he passed.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

The leaves in the bush rustled gently, causing the hunter to freeze in its tracks. Fortunately, its targets remained asleep. Even if they had been awake, they would have probably thought it was the light breeze gently flowing through the area that had stirred up the foliage. Besides, in the dark of the night, there was no way the creatures could have seen their stalker.

Stealing forward with practiced steps born both of experience and natural prowess, the hunter entered the pen. One by one, the targets were gently placed in a carefully-constructed tray. The trey was made to hold all twenty of the hunter's quarry comfortably, cobbled together out of a large case and pieces of felt and fluff found lying around.

As the hunter placed the last of its prey in the case, the creature smiled viciously. Finally, the targets belonged to their rightful owner, not some loser "king" who couldn't hold the loyalty of anyone without his magic. Satisfied that it had completed its mission, the hunter stole quietly away back to its lair. It was going to have fun with these things.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

The loud footsteps of a running figure woke every sleeping Smasher in the hall. Ganondorf's yell made sure they were no longer asleep.

Just twenty minutes ago, the Gerudo King had been visiting The Sanctuary, only to discover that his most beloved Pikmin were missing. Around the fence to The Sanctuary and inside of it, the Dark Lord had noticed large, slightly pointes footprints. He only knew of a few Smashers with feet that could fit that profile. But what had really tipped him off was what he had seen in a nearby bush, fluttering in the breeze.

Grey hairs.

There was only one creature with large, pointed feet and grey hair that Ganondorf could place. And it was the only Smasher that would dare torture the King of Evil for his own amusement: Wolf O'Donnell, leader of the Star Wolf team and the lead torturer of the Smash Mansion.

Wolf had one thing that could cinch this decision. Being the last fighter to join, he didn't have to participate in the drawing for roommates. Yes, Wolf O'Donnell had plenty of space to store Pikmin because he had his own room.

That was where Ganondorf was headed now. Of course, he had no idea where Wolf's room was. He only knew about the toilet from fighters who had suffered the misfortune to have to clean it. That and the videos Wolf had shown to the entire Mansion.

As such, the enraged Gerudo was destroying every door he could find in the hallway with the sleeping quarters. He had come across some strange sights: Luigi kissing a pillow, Ness and Lucas using their PSI powers to have a multiplayer battle in some fighting game, Fox McCloud having a webcam chat with some sort of blue vulpine, Wario on a computer dating website, and…

Finally! Wolf was sitting up in his bed. But what had captured Ganondorf's attention was the pen that the imposing lupine had placed near the air conditioner in the feared bathroom, which was open on Ganon's right. Packed into a five-foot-by-five-foot space were the blue Pikmin that Ganondorf had so carefully nurtured. The room was dark: the blinds were drawn and the only artificial light around was the glare from the hallway. Ganondorf snarled with fury.

"YOU! How dare you steal _my_ dearest Pikmin from me! What right do you have to take my beloveds away?! What's more, you keep them in the worst possible place: a bathroom with no light! A BATHROOM!" By now, the Smashers had congregated around the decimated door to Wolf's room, watching the scene unfold.

Wolf rolled out of his bed, revealing that he only wore boxers to sleep. Despite the awkward situation, the pilot seemed to have no fear or chagrin. "What right do _I_ have? I have as much right to want someone to care about as you!" This drew murmurs from the crowd outside. Could Wolf, the terrible Wolf, mean that...?

"Are you saying that your love for these poor, innocent creatures is greater than mine?!" This drew gasps of astonishment from the group behind the Gerudo. Ganondorf had just admitted in front of nearly three dozen people that he actually loved someone! The excited buzz of conversation grew to a crescendo. Only one thing could make this more incredible.

"Yes, _your highness_, I am!" At this, the Smashers went into a frenzied state. Both the criminal lord Wolf O'Donnell and the Gerudo King Ganondorf, each infamous for showing no weakness, had admitted their love—LOVE!—for the Pikmin in front of the entire cast of Smash Bros. warriors.

"You will not have them!"

"And what will you do, take them back?" Wolf's voice had grown disturbingly quiet. The sheer venom in the lupine's question had caused the audience's clamor to die down. "I can't let you do that."

"Just try and stop me." Ganondorf made to take a step towards the combination bathroom and holding pen.

His foot never touched the ground. By the time Ganondorf had begun to place his foot down, Wolf had tackled him and started clawing at the Gerudo's face. Ganondorf responded with a knee to the pilot's gut, sending the lupine to the floor across the room.

Wolf immediately rolled into a crouch, one knee up and the other leg parallel to the ground in preparation for a pounce. "Playtime's over, bitch!" Wolf leapt, putting every muscle in his powerful legs to work. He rammed into Ganondorf's stomach with a shoulder, forcing Ganondorf on his rear end. As the Dark Thief began to get up, the Lylat crime lord pulled off a sweep-kick that knocked the knocked the King of Evil on his back. As Wolf went for an axe-kick, Ganon extended a long leg and caught the anthro in the abdomen, just north of a very soft area. The lupine was knocked onto his back again. The two combatants got up at the same time and began to grapple. The Gerudo performed a powerful headbutt that was aided by the jewel set on his face. Dazed but not heavily disoriented, Wolf took the opportunity as Ganondorf leaned his head back to go for the taller man's throat…

Only to find himself frozen mere centimeters from biting his target. Ganondorf intened to respond, but found himself frozen as well. A powerful voice boomed out, chastising the two warriors for their actions.

"What is happening in here?" The voice, though kind, was filled with menace. Master Hand floated into the room, two fingers extended. It was clear that he was using his power to keep the rivals from killing each other. Splitting the extended fingers apart, the fighters were removed from the position they were locked in. Still frozen, the two looked like masterfully-crafted statues made to seem like they would always leap at each other if given the chance. The tension in the air only added to the effect.

Walking in behind Master Hand was Olimar, who was quaking in fear. He had gone and told Master Hand of what had happened. He was afraid that they would arrive too late, but the Hand-lord had arrived just in time.

Olimar pointed to Ganondorf. "Start with him first, please. He was the one who took my Pikmin in the first place. The Hand accordingly lessened his grip on the Gerudo King, allowing Ganon to move his head.

"Start explaining."

The tale quickly unfolded. How Ganon had grown to love everything about blue Pikmin, how he had tested a theory that had allowed him to take the Pikmin without being caught. And most importantly to Olimar, where he had kept the Pikmin over the past few months. "I hid them in 'The Sanctuary,' a clearing in the woods slightly to the west of the swamp hazard on hole eight in the golf course. They had everything they needed: food, water, sun, and space. Then _he_," Ganon snarled, indicating Wolf, "took them away and locked them in his bathroom! The nerve! The audacity! It's atrocious!"

By this time, Olimar had freed the Pikmin, who seemed torn between the master who had found them and the caretaker who had stolen them. It seemed that they couldn't decide who was better for them.

Master Hand then allowed Wolf to speak. His tale was shorter, explaining how he had come to find acceptance among the blue Pikmin in secret and had been planning on taking them for himself. But Ganondorf had taken them first, so Wolf had decided to take them as his own. The anthropomorphic lupine gave no reasons for locking the Pikmin in the bathroom except that he needed someplace nobody would dare look. Wolf's plan seemed very poorly thought out.

Master Hand was furious. Kidnapping, illegal fighting, and torture were against the laws of the Smash Mansion. And yet, he couldn't just kick out two of his strongest fighters. Still, there had to be some punishment. The Hand-lord sighed audibly. The best thing he could think of was a restraining order enforced by his magic. But that would impact the fights and socialization that the two Smashers would experience. There wasn't much of a way out. "Ganondorf, go to your room and wait there. Wolf, stay here in your quarters. Olimar, take your Pikmin and come with me. We have much to discuss."

The hand released the magic binding the fighters, who had calmed down by this point. As Master Hand left the room, Olimar blew his whistle and left the room, Pikmin in tow. The crowd of Smashers just stood there, dumbfounded. The silence was complete until an arrogant voice pierced it.

"Ha! This is totally going on the internet." The Smashers turned to look at Falco, who was holding a video camera in his feathered fingers. With the atmosphere broken, the Smashers slowly turned away one by one until the hall was clear.

This left Ganon and Wolf standing in shock and sorrow. They had let themselves succumb to temptation and had made terrible choices that would lead only to pain. Wolf sat down on his bed, while Ganondorf stood there, staring at the floor.

The two were each surprised when they both felt a gentle touch. Wolf looked over and saw one blue Pikmin sitting on his left, holding a paw and seeming to say "It's alright. I'm here for you."

Ganondorf likewise peered down at his right leg, where he saw another blue Pikmin looking up at him kindly. Based on the full bloom of the flower, this was one of the first creatures he had taken as his own. The Gerudo picked up the plant-lady in one hand and held her gently.

The two warriors, the wolf and the king, looked at each other, and knew everything would be alright.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

_Dear Master Hand,_

_It is my regret to inform you that I will not be returning to Smash Bros. My dearest Lilah and I are back in Lylat by now and are married and living out our dream. As such, do not look for us as we will be leading normal lives from here on out. I thank you for your kindness and the opportunity to meet Lilah. Please give my regards to the other Smashers._

_Sincerely,_

_Wolf O'Donnell_

_Dear Master Hand,_

_I am afraid that I will not return to Smash Bros. as per your request. I have settled in Hyrule with my wife, Julina, and am living peacefully now. The year-long suspension you put on me did me good and gave me time to reflect on what really matters. Therefore, I will stay happily in Hyrule with my wife and daughter, Shiborba. I thank you for your understanding in this matter and for the chance to meet my beloved Juliana._

_Sincerely,_

_Ganondorf of the Gerudos_

_P.s. Please tell Link I have settled in his hometown of Ordon. I hope he doesn't mind._

As Master Hand looked over the letters from the two former Smashers, he realized that he was sad. The two were wonderful fighters and good friends to the few they had become close to. The hand sighed as he realized that he now needed two more Smashers for the tournament. One would have to be from Hyrule and the other from Lylat. Hyrule might be tough. Maybe that one guy Ganondorf had mentioned every so often. What was his name, Vaati? The Hand-lord pondered this as he paged Fox's room. "Mister McCloud? Hello, yes. It has come to my attention that we have openings for the Smash Bros. now. No, Wolf will not be returning. I was wondering, though, is that one girl you mentioned still available?

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

**"And…done! Whew! This was actually pretty fun to write! So, what do you think of my special surprises? Who woulda thought Wolf would be in on the Pikmin love? And does anybody recognize the golf course?**

**"Don't ask me how a Gerudo and Pikmin can have kids. Just use your imagination if you want to know so badly. Lolz.**

**"So, the story is complete. The couples are happy and I even worked in a little of my personal favorite pairing in there. See if you can spot it! Wow, that was ambitious.**

**"Fans of 'Blue Sun,' keep your eyes out for the next chapter. It'll be out eventually. Yeah…eventually.**

**"I hope you all enjoyed this story. For those who hate Twilight, I hope this was better. For those who like Twilight, I hope this was at least interesting. Also, I noticed a few errors in the first chapter and will be correcting them, so if you want to read a slightly enhanced version of the first part, that will be fixed up by tonight.**

**"Ciao chow, everyone, and have a happy spring solstice, which is coming up soon."**


End file.
